Iscalius Prime
Iscalius Prime is the home world of the Martyred Angels Space Marine Chapter. It is a Death World of extreme temperature fluctuations blasted by ionising radiation and blistering razor-dust storms during the day while at night the surface is blasted by colossal lightning-storms whilst Rhino-APC sized hailstones pound the surface. Iscalius is located dangerously close too yet not within the Ghoul Stars on the far edge of the Astronomican rear to the Malfactus, deep within the Imperium Nihilus. The planets surface during the twilight hours are covered in disorienting hallucinogenic spirit mists, these hallucinogens are always present in the hydrosphere (including groundwater and clouds). If a normal human were to drink the water without purifying it first, they would suffer debilitating affects similar to those from alcohol intoxication, whilst breathing the mists could prove deadly. While the world was devoid of any intelligent life when the Missionary-Exploration Fleet settled the system in 042.M35. subsequent investigations discovered potential evidence of prior occupation. The Missionary-Exploration Fleet carried the new settlers within two great arks. The Ark Nova and The Ark Argent. The inhabitants of each ark spoke an altered version of Low Gothic whilst retaining some of their own planetary culture. This state of affairs led to the linguistic and cultural differences in the new populations, These cultures where regionally separated, the Nova Ark's inhabitants in the southeast while the Argent Ark in the northwest of the single super-continent, and yet both can easily be identified as part of a greater whole, for despite their differences the elites of all the Tors speak the same High Gothic. Ecosystem A long-term human population is only possible on the planet thanks to them inhabiting the Extensive Cave and Bunker Networks deep underground most of which are often flooded and support their own ecosystems. The Ecosystem in rough: 1. Base Producer: Lithotrophic Bacteria & Fungi 2. Consumer Herbivores: Rust Fish (Aquatic) or Stone Toads (Terrestrial) 3. Consumer Carnivore: Rust Shark (Aquatic) or Rock Salamanders (Terrestrial) 4. Top predator: Steel Scorpions (Leman Russ Battle Tank-sized Amphibious Metallic Arachnids). After the Space Marines fleet arrived, (lead by the Shrouded Angel in 345.M37.) they claimed the Iscalius system, The Chapter-Master becoming the Planetary Governor. The Population resided then as now within immense and ancient Archeo-Tech subterranean habitation complexes called Tors, The surface entrances that lead to these vast complexes are housed within the massive mountain ranges on the desolate wastes of the planets single super-continent. These Tors are subdivided into multiple tiers, each with a set propose: * The Heights: This areas is controlled by the space marines and forbidden to normal humans. This area also conceals extensive Anti-Orbital Weapon Systems and Landing Bays. * The Commons: The realm of warring human techno-tribes and one of the sources for new recruits. * The Depths: These are the deepest underground places contaminated by The Mist, often used as a training ground for scouts as well as other war-games. There are also several unique and memorable locations & structures upon Iscalius Prime. * The Underway: This is a sealed underground hyper-velocity magnetic ring-road linking the Tors * The Dome: This is the only Complex that resides in a significant percentage above ground. The Dome can open to reveal the vast concealed Cannon The Lance of Agamemnon. Tor Rift Tor Rift is the largest, grandest and oldest Tor upon Iscalius itself which also serves as the Fortress-Monastery of the Chapter. Important Locations The Chamber of Truth This is a large spherical chamber hidden deep within the bowls of the Tor which contains an ancient metallic sphere of unknown origin about 12” in diameter. When the Marines arrived on the planet the original “Priest” explained that the arcane device could answer any & all questions anyone could possibly dream to ask but there is always a great price to be paid. It is said to whisper quietly and seductively in the most enchanting voice imaginable to all those nearby slowly tempting them. The heretical false prophet received a simple bolt shell to the face by way of a thank you. Unfortunately when the marines tried to destroy the heretical device, vast psychic waves radiated out risking to damage the very fabric of reality ripping a hole through into the Immaterium itself, whilst simultaneously releasing massive seismic and gravitational waves shacking the planet to its core. Endangering not just the entire system but perhaps the sector. In the aftermath the marines where forced to safe-guard the warp engine instead. The Librarius Collectrum This is the central library of the chapter and the repository of all its knowledge. It is structured as a series of concentric rings housed within each other, access to each controlled by Gene-locked force fields. The Librarius Collectrum is divided into the following sections, each of which houses increasingly more dangerous and forbidden knowledge: * The Open Section: Accessible only to those with Third Sphere or higher Clearance * The Restricted Section: Accessible only to those with Second Sphere or higher Clearance * The Forbidden Section: Accessible only to those with First Sphere Clearance. Memorial Gardens This large beautiful multi-tiered garden with flowing rivers and waterfalls holds tribute to all the brothers that have given their lives wither slain or lost to The Curse alongside great actions of the past. Within this garden flowers are often planted in memory of all those Non-chapter Astartes that have died fighting alongside the Martyred Angels chapter, it is also the location where a brother can undergo the Ritual Of Self. * The Ritual Of The Self: This is a trying journey of self-discovery in which the marine becomes one with himself, which is rumoured to allow him to he sees flashes of all his Gene-Sires throughout history perhaps even to the God-Emperor himself, however the more distant in time, the less clear and uncertain the visions become. Wall of Memories This is a colossal wall of pure Adamantium located at the top most tier of the Memorial Gardens. The names of every brother slain in that time are engraved into the wall during a sombre ceremony once every standard year. A specially-equipped Servitor uses a powerful Meson-Beam to burn the names into the wall whilst simultaneously placing Micro-Circuitry into the lettering, this can then retell the life and more importantly the death of each marine when touched. Bell of Mourning This massive bronze-bell hangs from a simple frame in a clearing at the lowest tier of the Memorial Gardens and is rung once for each brother lost to The Curse as their names are engraved into the Memorial Wall. Trivia The Inspiration for the arks is the Romans and Anglo-Saxons. With the Tors think Moria meets Mega City One Category:Adeptus Astartes Homeworlds Category:Death Worlds Category:Ultima Segmentum